Total siyappa
by arianadobriyal12
Summary: another fic! :D :) here's another fic of mine :D includes sachvi,abhirika,dareya on the current track,ishiyant and kavin and an oc.. :D hope you all like it :D please forgive me for the mistakes if any and do read and review! tckr! :D
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! m back with a new story! new fun :D after TT i thought that m turning into a bogus writer but ideas ka kya kiya jaye... :P :P so yeh mere ideas se bani hui nayi story hai guys. Sadly isme dareya ka current track hai lekin dont worry yeh story bilkool CTF ki tarah hogi :) funny aur achi bhi :D so basically isme sachvi hai...abhirika...kavi(os) and ishyant. :P so preetz! apne is dost ki nayi story par zaroor review karna and do tell me guys that i should continue or not :) please do review! :D there you guys go!...**

_**At CID bureau**_

All the officers come inside the bureau removing their raincoats.

shreya- sir golkuldham ke society waalo mei aapas mei kitna pyaar haina...bilkul family ki tarah.

abhijeet- haan shreya! dekho ab mr and mrs iyer ko police se chudwaane ke liye unhone kitni mehnat kari...

daya- yeh baat toh hai boss! waise abhijeet...aaj acp sir bureau mei hai nahi..

freedy- aur cafeteria bhi khula hai..

pankaj- toh kyu na ham sab vaha se pakode le kar aa jaye! sir dekhiy na baarish bhi ho rahi hai...aur baarish mei pakode aur coffe! mmmmm! tasty! tasty!

abhi(horror)- yeh kya keh rahe ho tum daya? tum khaane ki baat kar rahe ho?

daya(pleasing eyes)- yaar please tu toh samajh!

nikhil- haan sir...itne dino baad sab saath mei ! poora enjoyment ho jayega sir

purvi comes rushing towards the bureau..

purvi(breathless)- sirr...sir! suniye!

sachin- kya hua purvi!

purvi- arrey voh!

daya- saas toh le lo yaar!

purvi breaths and then says...

purvi-voh sir maine na flipkart se apne liye kuch dresses aur accessories mangvayi thi..kul milakr rs.1300 ho gaye hai.

sachin- haan toh?

purvi(pleading voice and eyes)- sir voh mere paas bas rs.457 hai...aur galti se...maine apna order (hides face in folder quickly) cash on delivery mangva liya!

everyone in horror- kya!

shreya- yaar yeh kya kiya! oh god purvi tu bhi na! ab kya kare!

purvi- yaar please help kardo! (singing with horror) har ek friend zaroori hota hai :P

sachin- yeh hai mere paas rs.890/- aur jab dene ho toh de dena!

purvi- thank you so much yaar! (ghappily) love you!

everyone- oh ho! love yo :P

purvi- oye sab aise kya reactions de rahe ho! ab toh yeh common hai! okay okay ab main chali...i have to take my order!

sachin- ek minute! tumne kitni dresses mangwayi hai?

purvi- eee...umm...zyada nahi bas..bas..3 :P

sachin- kam hai..yaar 4 mangwaa leti!

purvi- sorry!

sachin- its okay :D ab jao get your order...

sachin turns around to see everyone smiling...

nikhil(singing)- kuch oth hua hai:P

abhi(singing)- kuch ho gaya hai :P

kavin(singing)- do chaar din se lagta hai jaise :P

sachin- sir aisa kuch nahi hai...filhaal aap plan ke baare mein toh batayiye!

ishita(sneezing)- sir..aaa..aache!

dushyant-kya hua ishita? cold ho gaya hai kya?

ishita(fake smile)-nahi sir! mujhe kuch nahi hua! bas measles ho gayi hai :P (anger) obviously sir cold ho gaya hai!

dushyant- oh ok! well yeh lo (handling her some files) yeh kuch files hai...ise update kardo! aur udhar shelf mei aur hai use agar karna ho toh kar dena.

ishita(amazed)-sir aapne meri(sneeze) aachieiie...halaat dekhi hai? mujhe cold ho gaya hai! cold mei kaise kaam kaungi mai? mera toh raincoat hi ajab hai! kisne banaya mera raincoat?yeh rain coat nahi bhigaane wala coat hai! aur aap bol rahe hai ki main files complete kardu?maine toh itne dino mei koi enjoyment bhi nahi kiya hai! bas bureau case...case...bureau...aur ghar! no funtime! no joyment!

dushyant(folding his arms)- acha..!no funtime naa! no enjoyment! sab pata hai mujhe! car mei baithkar tum selfies kheechti ho :P pata nahi kaisi smile,teeth showing smiles,actions vagarah vagarah!aur tum keh rahi ho no enjoyment? chalo ab files update karo! main cafe se pakode aur coffee lene jaa raha hu...

ishita(happily)-mere liye?

dushyant(exhausted)- nahi baaki logo ke liye!

ishita gets sad and dumps the piles of files on the table while dushyant watches her and smiles secretley..

dushyant-aur haan ishita...selfies thoda na...balck and white mei edit kiya karo! :P they look bold :P

ishita is amazed and watches him go.

on the way to cafeteria...

kavin- kyu use tang karta hai yaar! rehne de na!

dushyant- nahi yar! mazaa aata hai! well uske liye bhi coffee le lena! use cold hai...

kavin(teasing)-oye hoye! mere raanjheya tu heer par fida ho raha hai! :P

dushyant glares him

kavin-vaise cold mei coffee nahi tea deni chchiye! ginger aur tulsi ki chai!

dushyant- haan mai use de dunga!

in the cafeteria shrreya gets an anonymous call...

shreya- hello inspector shreya here!  
>voice(girl)-aaj 4:10 pm...london se ek flight mumbai land karegi...mumbai airport par...<p>

shreya- hello kaun hai...

girl- ek ladkitumhae milegi...voh tumhare bahut kaam aaegi! do meet her!

shreya- hello whos this?(call cut) heloooo...

she ends the call and becomes tensed.

tarika- kya hua shreya?

shreya- koi anonymous call tha keh rahi thi ke london se ek flight land karegi 4:10 pm ko...usme ek ladki hai..voh hamare kuch kaam aaegi do meet her...

daya- shreya...flight mei kitni ladkiya hongi...ek kaam karte hai...ham log 4:10 pm mumbai airport chalte hai..

abhi-yaar! kya zindgi hai yeh! ek pal pakode! doosre pal case!

sachin- sir aapk cid mei hai :D ab its a habit...

kavin- haan sir well main bhi chalta hun!

and they all head to the airport to find the girl. more than one and a half hour has gone and the flight has landed but the girls is not found anywhere. neither anyone comes to shreya...

kavin- sir yeh zaroor koi spam call hoga!

daya- haan kavin! mobile company waale bata rahe hai ki voh number track hi nahi ho paa raha hai. kyunki uska phone bahut strong antivirus se updated hai...

shreya- sir toh phir chalte hai..aur uske agle call ka wait karte hai.

they all head towards the car and the trio have a last glance at the airport. suddenly shreya sees a girl struggling with her trolley...

girl(exhausted)- yeh badi achi trooley mili hai mujhe! aaj toh mera din bahut hi acha hai! urgh! kya karu?voh abhi tak aayi kyu nahi.

shreya(to daya and kavin)- sir is ladki ki awaaz toh us phone waali ladki se match ho rahi hai!

the girl listenes to this and shreya finds her faces and voice familiar. the girl looks at her phone and then at shreya again at phone and at shreya...she recognises her and smiles and shreya also recognises her and smiles..the girl comes running and leaves her trolley on kavin and hugs shreya.

shreya-Riya! tu?

riya(smiling)- haan main! problem hai!

shreya(smiling)- tu yaha india mei! itne saalo baad! kaise?kyu? why?

riya-kisiki barbaadi dekhne aayi hu!

shreya-kiski?

riya- arrey voh bandar siddharth ki!

shreya- oye use bandar mat bol! waise tu yaha kitne dino ke liye aayi hai?

riya- din?

kavin(removing her trolley from his legs)- haan din!

riya realises that she threwed her trolley on kavin

riya- sorry ! m so sorry !

kavin- dekh ke trolley ko phekna tha na!

riya(shouting)-bola na sorry! ab bas mujhe apni shru(shreya) se baat karne do! aur main yaha 5 months ke liye aayi hu!

kavin,daya,shreya(shocked)-what?

riya- haan !

kavin- mar gaye!

daya-itne dino ke liye lekin kyu?

riya (putting her luggage in the cars back)- kyu ka kya malab hai?meri bhen ki shaadi hai toh itna toh banta hai!see shry i have made a planner! kal shopping..aur parso partyy!

shreya- party kyu?

riya- ek to main itne decades baad aa rahi hun oopar se tu puch rahi hia party kyu? it doesnt makes any sense yaar!

shreya- okay okay ab gaadi mei baith...lets go...

riya and all gets seated and they are on the way to the shreya's house. riya is continuoulsy doing some work in her ipad

shreya- waise riya! tune mujhe call kaise kiya? i mean ham dono toh bas fb se connected the...aur maine bhi apna number tujhe kabhi nahi bataya! toh kaha se mila tujhe number?

daya- haan riya...mobile company waale bata rahe the ki tumhara phone track tak nahi ho paa raha hai...keh rahe the ki tumhare phone mei koi zabardast antivirus hai...kaise hua yeh sab?

riya(calmly playing voice)- maine hack kiyaaa!

everyone in horror -what!? tumne hack kiya!?

riya-relax! maine na shru ek naya software banaya hai jo abhi processing mei hai aur thoda bahut usse ham use kar sakte hai...yeh india ki saari crime branches ke liya bahut useful hai...yeh abhi testing mei hai...maine FBI aur CBI se permission lekar yeh software banaya hai...(shows them her ipad) see...main abhi ise bana rahi hu...isse hamare phones koi bhi track nahi kar payega...chahe terrorist kuch bhi kar le...they wont be able to track us...jaise hi yeh ban jayege it will go to FBI and CBI.

shreya is awestuck while kavin and daya are in total shock...

kavin- i cant believe yeh tumne banay hai..

shreya- itni badi computers ki keedhi.!its wow!

daya- cool! i cant say anyting more!

riya(shouting)- arrey mere pyaare mitro tum log chalo yaar! mujhe sabse milna hia! please drive karo yaar!

daya continues to drive while riya sits idle...

kavin- ban gaya software riya!

riya- tum kaun ho?

kavin- oh m so sorry! i am kavin mehrotra...cid mei shreya ke saath kaam karta hun. inspector kavin mehrotra!

riya(open mouth)- kya intro tha! great!

kavin(ruffling his hair)- mai hu hi impressive kya karu! par haan koi mila nahi.

riya- milega bhi nahi...aur aise rahoge toh bilkul bhi nahi!

kavin- tumhe bada pata hai! computer ki keedhi hone ke saath saath tum astrologer bhi ho kya?

riya- oh please! bachcha bhi dekh ke bata dega ki tum kaise ho!

just then they pass bye a kid who shouts a loud yes

riya- sunliya!

riya gives him a 'main smart hu look' while kavin makes a lame smiley face.

shreya- arrey tum dono lado mat!

riya- tu toh baat mat karo mujhse!

shreya- ab maine kya kiya?

riya- yaar tu us bandar se shaadi kyu kar rahi hai?

shreya- kya bandar?

riya- haan tera bandar whatsoever called siddharth! matlab maine jab card dekha na toh bas maine dekhte se hi make out kar liya ki yeh meri lioness jaisi shry ke saame bachda hai bachda.

shreya- aise mat bol yaar i love him

riya- in your dreams! i mean see i hate him...and yeh toh maine aate se hi makeout kar liya that you hate him...

kavin-bol toh raha hu! ki tum astrologer ho :P

riya- oh hello! stop it varna tumhara bahut bura haal bana dungi main.

daya- phi lad rahe ho! waise riya tum apne mom dad ke saath nahi aayi?

riya- sir mere mom dad nhi hai. meri family mere london ka orphange hai aur meri shru hai(hugging her) voh actally shreya ke mom dad ne mujhe 9 years ki age mei london bheja tha because meri hi icha thi yeh...aur maine apni shru ko bahut miss bhi kiya but guess now what! m back ! toh ab poore din har din mazze mei jayega! haina shru?

shreya- haan meri bhena!

daya- tumhare mom dad ko kya hua?

riya(saddened)- sir actually mere mom aur dad ne mujhe 7 years ki age mei boarding school bhej diya tha.. kyunki mujhse zyada important unhe paisa lagta tha. ek din news aayi ki mom dad ki company ka loss ho gaya hai aur dono ne suicide kar liya toh...shry ke dad ne mujhe phir london bhej diya meri further studies ke liye! tabse m there only...

kavin- m sorry riya!

riya- arrey its fine!

shreya- oye nautanki ghar aa gaya hai...chal ab!

riya- how dare you call me nautanki...

and riya runs behind shreya while kavin watches riya with disgust as he hates her and daya watch them smiling seeing his love smiling...

**A/N- SO GUYS! KAISI STORY HAI YEH? PLEASE REVIEW KARNA! PLEASE LEMME KNOW KI MUJHE CONTINUE KARNA CHAHIYE YA NAHI...AND PLEASE YAAR MERI STORY KE BAAR OPENLY BATANA! AUR PLEASE REVIEW LIKHNA MAT BHOOLNA :D :) TCKR! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**itne saare reviews! :D :D :D :D thank you so much guys :) :D love you all :D i am really really sorry guys maine bahut late update kiya...i think yeh pheli baar maine itna zyada gap liya hai :( m sorry guys :( but ab main update karungi and voh bhi bade bade chapters :D with lots of twists and turns :D and guys...gaurv khanna is not quitting the show because BCL ki practises ho rahi haina :) and it might be difficult for him to adjust both the shows :) dont be sad :D he will be back aur agar nahi toh ham sab phir decide karenge that ki kya karna chahiye :D :) ab now here is my next chapter...and dont forget to watch BCL on 14th december'14 :) there you guys go!**

**at shreya's mansion**

both the sisters end up their fight and wave bye to both daya and kavin but kavin and riya face each other angrily and daya and kavin leave. shreya reaches the door and sees an envelope stuck there.

riya- ab kya hua yaar? tum mera grahpravesh karogi kya? :P

shreya- be serious yeh dekh (handing the letter to her)

riya- okay...isme likha hai ki shreya ham bhagwaan ko tere shaadi ke laddu dene jaa rahe hai...thode kapde bhi hamare saath hai...ham bahut decades baad infact agle janam mei milenge...bye tckr! :P

shreya eyes riya angrily

riya(giggling)- okay okay! sorry!han! toh isme likha hai ki mausi aur mausaji ke ghar gaye hai unki badi beti ki shaadi attend karne. voh dono california gaye hai? what?

shreya(opening the lock)- yehi toh problem hai! na koi phone! na koi text! bas bag uthaya aur chale gaye california. mujhe toh lag raha tha ki yeh log chale jayenge kahi aur vaise bhi bahut ache dost hai inke toh kyu na jaye!

riya-clam down yaar! chalna aisa toh hota rehta hai! ab mai aa gayi hu na toh no rona or dhona! chill maar aur darwaza khol :P

shreya smiles at her and then opens the door. after sometime shreya and riya have their food and go to shreya's room to chitchat. shreya shows riya her CID album which is very dear to her.

shreya- yeh dekh riya...yeh tabki photo hai jab hamne bacho ko rescue kiya tha patake ki factory se. yeh sachin...

riya(exhausted angry)- sachin sir,daya sir,acp sir,purvi,tarika,salunke sir,dushyant,ishita,kavin,nikhil,pankaj aur freddy hai! kya yaar shru! i know them aal pichli 897 pages mein har page par tune mujhe ka case ka no aur ek ek officeer ke baare mei bata diya hai! comeon!

shreya(smiling)- haan cid ki team bilkul ek family ki tarah hai! acha tu bata tujhe konsi picture pasand aayi...

riya(smiles)-mujhe yeh vaali(turning the pages) yeh daya sir aur teri! so cute!

shreya becomes sad and gets teary eyed. she shuts the album and keeps it aside.

riya- arrey kya hua? album kyu band kardi?

shreya- aise hi ...neend aa rahi hai mujhe..bye gudnyt1

shreya closes the light and riya goes to her room...

riya(talking to herself)- yeh shreya ko kya hua? maine jaise hi daya sir aur iski pic ko cute bol toh yeh toh chid gayi :/ mujhe daya sir se poochna chahiye! (hiting her head) abe pagal vichitra insaan! daya sir se kyu poochna hai? shreya is baat se hi toh sad hui hai...kisse poochu? (smnapping her fingers and smiling)

she opens her laptop and sees the active no in cid bureau through her hacking system. she sees only one nunmer and dials it.

reciever-hello cid inspector kavin here! :P

riya- what tum ? tum bureau mei kya kar rahe ho?

kavin- arrey tum ho kaun?

riya- arrey pagal inspector main riya hu riya! shreya ki behen riya malhotra!

kavin- haan haan tumhe kaise bhoolun main?

riya- kyu tumhe meri yaad aa rahi thi kay?

kavin(angrily)- nahi bilkul nahi aur kabhi aayegi bhi nahi! first of all tumhe mera no kaha se mila? tumne call kaise kiya? aur tumhe kaisi pata ki main bureau mei hu? kahi tum...?

riya- lallu! mera hacking system!mere system ne tumhara no active dikhaya aur maine apne phne se tumhae dial kiya aur tumhari location bhi mujhe mere hacking system ne bataya hai ! ab mai kuch poochu lallu!?

kavin- bolo! kya hua?

riya- actually milke i want to know!

kavin- hey bhagwaan! aisi kya rahasyamai baat hai?

riya- tum mujhe miloge ya phir main bureau aau?

kavin(teasing)-oye hoye! mujhse milne ki itni jaldi ho rahi hai tumhe ? :P mujhe pata tha mere good looks par tum bhi fida ho jaogi! :p ;) i knew it you know? ;)

riya- tummmmmm! (sighs) ugh! main tumhe ccd mei n milu kya?

kavin- well nahi! aaj nahi kyunki i have loads and loads of work to do so! no time

riya- tum rehne do! well sab officers ko bol dena ki kal shru ke ghar par i mean morning mei aa jaye...kal shopping karni hai!

kavin- oye! shopping tumhari! kaam tumhara! ham kyu aaye? cid walo ko koi kaam nahi hai kya?

riya- oye! itni lambi shopping nahi chalegi aur koi case aaega toh chale jaana sab? got it? ab inform kardo sabko!

kavin- haan haan thik hai! ho jayega! bye now mujhe kaam karna hai!

riya- toh karo maine roka hai kya :P

riya ends the call and smiles

riya- jo bhi ho! ab shreya ko aur sab nahi krungi! idea! kal mai breakfast banati hu sabke liye!

and she goes to sleep...

next day

shreya wakes up and goes for a shower suddenly she hears a song being played and goes downstairs to see who is there and she is shocked to find all the officers staring at riya who is busy cooking food and putting oil,salt and other ingredients in the food...

**_"Oh shona, Oh shona..._**

**_Oh shonduri.._**  
><strong><em>Tomar monta diye jao<em>**  
><strong><em>Tara tari eshe jao<em>**  
><strong><em>Tomar monta diye jao<em>**  
><strong><em>Tara tari eshe jao<em>**  
><strong><em>Tang tang tang...<em>**

**_Tune maari entriyaan re_**  
><strong><em>Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re<em>**  
><strong><em>Tang tang tang...<em>**  
><strong><em>Tune mari entriyan re<em>**  
><strong><em>Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re<em>**  
><strong><em>Tang tang tang...<em>**

**_Dil ki sun commentriyan re_**  
><strong><em>Pyaar ki guarantiyan re<em>**  
><strong><em>Tang tang tang...<em>**

**_Arey taada taadi karna_**  
><strong><em>Na ab nahi sudharna<em>**  
><strong><em>Phootne laga hai<em>**  
><strong><em>Arey chaahaton ka jharna<em>**

**_Dil ki na marammatein ho'n_**  
><strong><em>Naa ho koi warrantiyan re <em>**  
><strong><em>Tang tang tang...<em>**  
><strong><em>Tune mari entriyan re<em>**  
><strong><em>Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re<em>**  
><strong><em>Tang tang tang..."<em>**

shreya(shaking riya) riya! tune sabko itni subah kyu bulaya ? kya hai yeh sab? yeh ho kya raha hai?

riya-calm down sis! yeh tumhare liye surprise breakfast! (smiles) aaj se tumhari sadness ke din khatam aur khushi ke din shuru shru :P...

riya smiles at shreya which melts down her angers...

riya(sad face)- rehne do! tum toh kush hi nahi ho! chalo yaar officers! sab chalte hai!

shreya(stopping her)- arrey ruk ja! meri behen! tune mujhe bahut acha surprise diya hai! aur aise kaise ho sakta hai ki main tumhare haath ka bana hua khaana nahi khungi :)

this makes riya smiles

riya-okay ab dekh maine tere liya zeera rice,aalo ke parnthe,cookies,cake,aalo ki sabzi banaya hai :D

purvi- shreya acha banaya hai! dekh maine to overeating kar li hai :P

shreya- tu bhi purvi!

riya- arrey jab khaana hi itna acha hai toh mai kya karu?

daya- haan shreya riya vakai mei hi bahut achi cook hai! dekho maine kitna kuch kha liya!

ishita- maam aap bhi khayiye na! its very tasty!

riya smiles at these comments

kavin-aaj ka kya plan hai guys!?

riya- hehhe! shopping shopping aur shopping! saari girlfreidns urf couples apne partners se paise le lein aur shopping ke liye chalein! :P

and they all head for shopping...

ishita(watching at the shirts in the shop)- yeh shirts kitni achi hai! par what toh do! paise toh bahut kam hai bas rs.56,789 in my bank account :( (idea strikes) pehle ghar ke liye samaan khareed leti hu! phir apne liye dekhungi!

she goes to get ration for her house while purvi is busy in two dresses looking at both of them.

purvi- kya karu? itne ache offers...sales...shirts..but maine abhi haal hi mei 4 dresses li haina! aur phirse paise khgarch kar dungi! leave it purvi! life must go on...

and saying this she leaves the shirts on the rack and leaves dishearten :P but a man picks them up and pays the bill for them and its none other than her secret admirer sachin :)

sachin-tumhe sad thodi na hone de sakta hu main afterall tum ho hi itni special (smiles) oh god!

he also leaves and the scene shifts to the same shop where ishita was before...

ishita- poore rs.4000 kharch kare hai maine ghar e liye! by the way offers ache the now to dresses... :P

she goes to the same shelf and finds the dresses there...

ishita(pov) main yeh dresses le toh sakti hu par...only one...paise bhi toh bachane hai :'( comeon ishita...

she closes her eyes and does that "inky pinky donkey my father had that donkey" :P and she takes a black strapped dress. she pays the bill and sees dushyant waiting for her outside the shop smiling at her. ishita gets nervous and looks away. after paying the bill she goes outside and comes face to face with dushyant.

dushyant- konsi dress li sihita?

ishita- what?

dushyant(smiles)- konsi dress li ishita?

ishita(confused)- sir black waali...strapped..par aap yeh kyu pooch rahe hai sir?

dushyant goes inside and buys another dress that ishita liked and gives it to ishita...

ishita- sir yeh kya? sir i was joking!aapne yeh li kyu li?

dushyant- arrey ek dost ki tarah se de raha hu1 l lo na yaar yeh tumpe bahut suit karta hai :D

ishita takes the dress hesitating but later smiles at him and thanks him.

ishita- thank you so much sir!

dushyant(angrily)- arrey phir ab dress vapas karo!

ishita- kyu sir?

dushyant(angrily)- deo dress vapas?

ishita(confused)- sir! par!

dushyant- yeh acha hai! dost hoke thanks bolti ho! thank you! jao yaar!

ishita-sorry sir!

dushyant(angry)- sorry! ab toh had hai! aur sir bhi bol rahi ho! ugh! jao yaar!

ishita(smiling)-agar sir nahi kahungi toh kya dushyant bolu? aap toh mere senior haina right?

dushyant- toh kya hua? dost ki tarah dushyant bolo yaar! why sir!

ishita then forcefully takes him to a coffee shop in the mall and asks the coffee waiter to write " new friend dushyant" in the coffee. he does so and gives the coffee to dushyant. he reads it and a cute sweet smile comes on his face and ishita smiles also blushes.

dushyant- thanks ishita!

ishita(fake anger)- now you dont talk to me!

dushyant- hey as a friend thank you!

ishita smiles at him and dushyant also does the same. then the scene shifts to a jewellry shop where shreya,daya,kavin and riya are busy buying necklaces and lockets.

shreya- nahi yaar! i think gold suits on me!

riya- well ab toh yeh daya sir batayenge! main chali kavin ke saath!

shreya- what? kavin ke saath tu chali? kaha chali? kaise chali? mujhe yaha daya sir ke saath chodkar!

riya(pretending)- yaar main aur kavin bahut thak gaye hai haina kavin?

kavin(pretending)-haan haan! riya! shreya ham chalte hai coffee shop! baaki sab bhi starbucks coffe shop emi hai!

daya- thik hai toh ham bhi chalte hai...

kavin- arrey nahi nahi bilkul nahi!

riya- sir! aap shreya ke saath jewellry select kijiye! please sir aapko toh pata haina shreya mei bilkul akal nahi hai bilkul negative mei iska IQ level rehta hai!

shreya gives her a death glare while daya smiles

riya(scared)- air mai chali bye shreya aur bhaiya(shopkeeper) achi jewellery dikhana inko! bilkul latest! okay bye!

riya rushes out with kavin leaving dareya alone

daya- pagal ladki! (smiles) ammm...shreya tum yeh vala(pointing at one diamond set) dekho! yeh acha lag raha hai!

shreya smiles at him and goes with his decision of trying it later shreya buys a small Ganesha idol for him

daya- arey shreya iski kya zaroorat thi?

shreya(smiling)- sir yeh aapke liye mera gift!

daya- arey lekin!

shreya- sir please!

daya couldnt resists her puppy eyes and takes it from her and continues shopping! the scene then shifts to kavin and riya. we see kavin and riya walking togehter...

riya- baal baal bache!

kavin- haan lekin tumse kaun bache?

riya- yaar tum itna chidte kyu ho mujhse?

kavin- kyu chidtha hu main? tumne aate se hi mere pair ki toh band baja rakhi hai! toh chidne ki baat toh haina!

riya- anyways! lets getof this fight! friends?(extending her hand)

kavin smiles at her hand and then at her innocent face. he then also extends his hands and says yes we are friends from now. then both of them go to a westside shop.

kavin check out a new brown and black leather also some coats. on the other side riya checks out a peach and silver sequinned dress.

riya-oye kavin! kis soch mei pade ho tum? :P

kavin- yaar mujhe yeh brown jacket aur black coat bahut pasand aa rha hai...ab soch raha hu ki kya buy karu :/

riya laugh loud at this but controls her laugh and kavin gets more confused.

kavin- has kyu rhai ho yaar?

riya(giggling)-tum bilkul ladiyo ki tarah soch rahe ho yaar! oh god!

kavin realises that he is such a stupid and also smiles. but smiles more looking at riya giggling.

kavin- toh tum hi bata do! kya lu mai?

riya- simple hai black coat le lo! uar jeans ka toh jahan hai tumhare paas aur shirts ka bhi toh black coat le lo kyunki tumhare paas bahut leather jackets hai! go it!? lallu? :P

kavin smiles and buys the coat and riya buys the silver sequinned one...

riya- waise kavin maine kal tumhe call yeh poochne ke liye kiya tha ki...

kavin- ki...

riya- ki daya sir aur shreya ke beech mein kya chal raha hai?

kavin-actually riya...daya sir shreya se bahut pyaar karte hai aur shreya bhi par dono ne kabhi confess nahi ki yeh baat...bas is cheez ka fayda uthake shreya ke mom dad ne uski shaadi siddharth shreya ke dad ke dost ke bete se saath fix kardi...agle mahine dono ki shaadi hai.

riya- itna sab kuch ho gaya aur mujhe pata bhi nahi chala? kaisi behen hu main?

kavin-relax riya...isme tumhara koi fault nahi hai! bas ab hame sab officers ke saath milke yeh saadi rukwaani hogi.

riya- yes! yeh toh hai! well lets go varna shreya mujh par baras jayegi :P mata rani se prathna karo ki voh starbucks coffee na phuchi ho!

kavin and riya both rush to the shop and find the officers chilling except dareya. riya gets relaxed and drinks a cup of coffee and after sometime shreya and daya come and all of them leave...

**A/N- BAHUT BORING CHAPTER HAI I KNOW! M REALLY SORRY GUYS FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND FOR THIS BORING AND LONG UPDATE :( SORRY AGAIN :( DO REVIEW :) THANK YOU AND PLEASE DO REVIEW,REVIEW ,REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you ! thank you so much guys for your reviews! it means a lot to me :D hmm...toh bahut logo ko ravin (riya+kavin) ka track pasand aa raha hai! :D glad to see it! and bahut log dareya ko vapas chahte hai! :) welll well welll confession hoga! aur bilkul filmi style mei hoga bole toh bilkul hatke :D :P and preetz behna! where are you ? how are you? online nahi aa rahi bahut dino se! hope you're doing well :)also guys you can imagine sukirti kandpal with straight hair one as riya in a tomboyish avtar :) anyways lets get back to our story!**

**at the mall**

we see that abhijeet has his back turned to tarika and tarika is watching which shirt suits him...

abhijeet(exhausted)- ho gaya kya tarika?

tarika(busy tone)-ammm...nah! yeh bhi achi nahi hai! nahi hua abhijeet let me try more on you!

abhijeet- yaar chodo na yeh sab itni toh shopping karli hai ab aur kya hai? mere paas shirts ka dher hai! leave it chalo lets go!

tarika- oh hello! aise kaise leave it lets go huh? tumhare paas ek bhi dhanki shirt nahi hai aur vaise bhi tumne mujhe itni saari dresses di hai toh mai tumhe ek shirt nahi de sakti kya?

abhijeet smiles at her angry face

tarika(angry)- ab ider aao aur mujhe sihirts dekhne do!

abhijeet goes back and finally the buy a black shirt for him. tarika gets a call form riya and they meet her at starbucks coffee with the entire team present there.

riya- oye hoye! itni shopping! hame toh ek aur gaadi laani chahiye thi :P

sachin-kya? do gaadi toh laye hai! ek aur kyu?

dushyant- do jisme insaan jaa sake aur ek jisme samaan jaa sake :P

all of them laugh at this and our dareya also come to the coffee shop!

shreya- main toh thak gayi!

riya- what itni jaldi? nahi shru! kal ki party ka toh soch?

everyone - party! kya?

riya(cool calmly)- haan ab shru maine tujhse airport mei bhi kaha tha ki i want a party main aayi hu na! itne saalo baad!

ishita- arrey party toh ho jayegi lekin parso yaar! sab thak gaye hai!

kavin- haan yaar kya pata agle hi minute koi case aa jaye! ya acp sir ka phone!

riya- tum log kitna darte ho yaar! ache se jiyo ! maze se jiyo! dont be scared! aur jaha tak party ka sawaal hai aap sab log aur kuch relatives ki cousins aayenge tahts all aur party itni lambi nahi chalegi! okay? kal raat tak excat 10:00pm par khatam ho jayegi!

shreya- kya pata ki kal bahut case aa jaye toh? ya koi meeting?

riya- phir vohi baat! dar kyu rahi hai! sab acha hi hoga! aur party ki taiyaari mai kar lungi! okay (picking up her bags) ab chalo! varna koi case aa jayega ya phir acp sir ka call :P

she walks off saying this with everyone sighing and following her behind. The next morning shreya wakes up to find 3 miscalls from purvi 5 from daya and 2 from acp sir and 1 message from dushyant saying to come to bureau. shreya understands and she wakes up riya too...

**At the bureau**

in the bureau acp sir is walking here and there and we see all the officers secretly whispering to each other..

freddy- aaj toh voh gayi!

pankaj- aur uske saath voh bhi gayi!

nikhil- bolo ki dono gayi pagalon!

acp turn to galre at the three but the officers turn their faces as they were before...just then two girls push each other in front...

girl1- jaa na! tera kaam hai!

girl2- arrey tera bhi toh hai!

gir1- urgh! comeon now dont make excuses you know na ki mai nervous hu!

girl2- nervous hai isiliye i an here with you varna nahi hoti mai!

the girl 2 pushes girl 1 and she comes in front of all of them. girl 1 is revealed as riya wearing white tank,skinny jeans,black converse and with messy brown golden hair. girl 2 is revealed as shreya the one who pushed riya...

everyone becomes confused and acp looks at the girls angrily. shreya makes an innocent face and then acp moves towards riya. before he could say anything she says...

riya- inspector riya malhotra reporting on duty sir!

this shocks evreyone to the core and kavin is almost becomes unconscious but manages to save himself... :P

everyone- inspector riya malhotra!?

acp(smiling)- haan inspector riya malhotra! hamari nayi officer. dcp sir ne specially london ki branch se bheekh maang maang kar iska transfer yaha karvaya hai! iska specialised software abhi processing mei hai jo abhi ban raha hai jaise hi software banega sab kuch FBI,CBI,CID aur kahi saari branches mei chala jayega! its a pleasure to have you here riya!

riya- me too sir!

acp- toh yeh hai tumhare officers! kavin...

riya- sir main inhe jaanti hu!

acp- haan aur ek baat yeh yaha shreya ko uski shaadi se pehle replace karengi...so carryon riya! aur mujhe meeting mei jaan hai so bye aur agar koi case aaye toh main kaam riya se karvana!

riya- sir main aapko apni shikaayat ka mauka kabhi nahi dungi!

acp leaves and riya faces the officers questioning eyes...

kavin- inspector riya malhotra?

daya-kab?

dushyant- kaha?

ishita- kaise?

abhijeet- kyu?

sachin- yeh sab kab hua?

purvi- kaise hua?

nikhil -batao yaar?

pankaj- yeh toh mere samajh se bahar hai!

freddy- yeh ho kya raha hai!

riya(shouting)- chill! main bol lu?

everyone stops shouting and listen to riya.

riya- m not any college ki sundari aur butterfly! main cid london ki computer specialist aur officer thi...mera transfer india karvadiya aur main yaha aa gayi! mujhe toh khud abhi pata chala hai ki mai shreya ko replace kar rahi hu shaadi ke liye!

shreya- kaisi behn hai tu? mujhe toh batana chahiye tha na?

riya- behen toh tu kaisi hai shru? i mean teri engagement ho chuki aur mujhe khabar tak nahi hai ! naahi teri shaadi ke card par engagement ki koi date thi ki taakim ai kam se kam tujhe twitter pe,facebook pe,orkut pe,gmail pe,g+ pe ,whatsapp pe,hike pe,telegram pe,tango pe, (gets some breath) viber pe etc etc etc par wish toh kar deti par nahi tu toh maha kanjoos hai bata tak nahi! i hate you!

shreya gets teary eyed and hugs riya and she also hugs her back. daya goes away from the place to his desk only to find the Ganesha idol there which shreya gave it to him. aftersometime shreya goes away from there to go to her home and riya iss left in the bureau given some files to be completed.

while riya is working on the system everyone leaves and she gets a message from shru that the party is cancelled. she sighs and works back. kavin notices her tiredness and walks off to get some coffee for her. riya is yawing while kavin puts the cup on her desk. she looks up to dfind kavin there.

kavin- do din hue hai umhe yaha aaye hue! aur abhi se itna kam?

riya- iska credit apni shreya maam ko do! :P

kavin- hmm vaise mujhe bhi files update karni hai data base mei! you know na naya din naya criminal nayi formatting and all that stuff!

riya- hmmm...mera software bhi isme kuch nah kar sakta :P for the first time mere saath computer ne nainsaafi kari hai!

kavin- lekin tum kuch kar sakti ho!

riya(eager)- kya?

kavin(teasing)- koi mantra bolkar computer ko apne vash mei kar lo aur usse apna kaam kara lo! :P tum toh ho hi astrologer :P

riya- kavinnnn!

and she runs behind him and finally gets caught of him and beats him into pulp :P

kavin- acha acha thik...hai ! bas! bas! bas!

riya- promise me aaj se asrtologer ki defination tum bhool jaoge aur mujhe astrologer nahi bulaoge!

kavin- acha thik hai ! maan li tumhari!

kavin gets up and then both of them do their work. riya is so tired that after doing her work she goes into a deep sleep. kavin sees her sleeping and smiles at her. he also does her work and wakes her up to go ome but...the madam is in ddeep sleep...so he carries her in his arms to his car and drives off to her house. he drops her there and while going to his house he finds riya's earing on the passenger seat. he first thinks to return it but then keep the earing with him.

kavin(pov)- kal de dunga use! aaj madam ne bahut maara hai mujhe! aur thak bhi gayi pagal :P jet lag hoga!

thinking this he goes off.

the next morning everyone comes to shreya's house for breakfast again as she requested them so.. riya comes downstairs wearing her night shirt and trousers and carrying her ipad with her.

shreya- jag gayi?

riya- haan lekin! mujhe kal ghar kisne choda? i remember maine toh kal drive hi nahi ki thi!

kavin(yawing)- mwaine...(yawing)maine!

riya- what tumne?

kavin- haan tum toh itni gehri meend mei thi ki tumhe mujhe gaadi tak utha ke le jaana pada!

riya mouths forms and 'o' shape...

kavin(teasing)_ waise! bahut bhaari ho tum! maur moti bhi! :P ;)

riya gets angry and runs behind him to get hold of him and again beat him into pulp :P but her ipad rings which shows that her friend shanaya irani from london wants to do a facetime with her. riya recieves her video call request...

riya- hylo! hylo shanu!

shanaya- haan haan hello! help me yaar!

riya- kya hua?

Shweta(shanaya's mom)- beta bahut problem hai

riya- kya problem aunty?

vijay(shanaya's father)- help us beta!

shanaya- yaa please!

riya- agar problem nahi batayi na toh main call end kar dungi!

shanaya- acha sun dad ke frined ka beta sudhir ke parents aur sdhir mujhse milne aa rahe hai! ham dono ke rishte ki baat karne!

riya(eating apple)- toh perfect haina! uncle ki icha poori hui! :P

vijay- nahi beta mujhe shanaya ki shaadi mohit se karvini hai! kyunki voh mohit se pyaar karti hai aur mohit bhi ek acha aadmi hai!

riya- wow! total filmy! toh isme pronblem kya hai?

shweta- arrey beta hamne yeh baat sudhir ke mummy papa ko batayi! par unhone bola ki voh bas ladki ko yaani shanaya ko dekhna chahte hai... ab ham kya kare?

riya- simple hai! main shanaya ki india waali cousin ban jaati hu aur sudhir ko apne question se tang kardungi mai! aur shanu tu! tu bilkul cool aur funkiyah type ke kapde pehena thik hai! baaki sab main sambhal lungi!

shanya- are you sure ki sab kuch thik ho jayega!

riya- you believe me right?

shanya- arrey haan! chal will call you later ! bye!

riya- bye!

nikhil- riya tum shanya ka rishta sudhir se todogi?

sachin- lekin kaise?

riya- just wait and watch! :D

riya again gets a call and everyone gather around her ipad to see the war off...shanaya comes down in her jeans and crop top and behaves like she doesnt know sudhir at all :D then riya interrupts sudhir's mom sheela and dad brijesh.

brijesh- hamare bete bahut padhai kari hai

riya- really uncle! i mean aapke bete ne sach mei padhai kari hai? use ABCD, varnmala,vector qty sclar qty sab kuch aata hai? phir to use 123456 bhi aati hogi! so luck he is? i still can belive ki usne padhai kari hai!

shreya and all smirk while brijesh and sudhir are left confused.

brijesh- haan haan beta...mere bete ne MBA AUR MBBA KIYA HAI AUR physics mei PHD!

sheela- hame apne beta ahut keemti hai! laakhon mei ek hai hamara beta ;)

riya- oh that's so great! shanaya yeh toh tere liye perfect match hai aur shweta aunty aur vijay uncle yeh rishta toh ho sakta hai.

brijesh- wow thats great!

shanaya and her parents gives her a pleasing plus angry look but riya blinks at shanaya..

riya- ek minute uncle! miane kaha ki rishta mumkin hai lekin shadi nahi!

sheela- kyu aisi kya kami hai mere bete mei!?

riya- shudir bhaiya ek question.

sudhir- poocho o.O

riya- agar pizza circle shape mei hota hai toh voh square box mei kyu aata hai? :P batao batao!

sudhir turns blank at this questions while shanaya and family and cid officers enjoy this ;)

riya- batao batao! :P

sudhir-voo...

riya- nahi pata? lalat hai aap par sudhir lalat hai aap par! kya kaha tha aapne uncle ki aapke bete ne mbbs,mba aur physich mei phd kiya hai well i think isne bas kiya hai :P saying this the sudhir and family leave while shanaya and family thank riya.

riya ends the phone call and then gets ready to go to bureau. they get a case and all go to lonavla to solve it. while riya is collecting the evidence she gets hurt by one of them...

kavin- stupid! dekhke kaam kiya karo nah! kar liya na apne aapko hurt!

ihsita- sir main abhi bandaid laati hu...

ishita goes to get a band aid while riya screams when she sees savlon packet inside it.

kavin- oye bachi mat bano aur dawai lagva lo!

riya- okay but ishi tum please voh evidence collect karlo dushyant sir ke saath!

kavin- voh ho jayega tum dawai lagwao!

riya- nahi !

kavin- riyaaa!

riya looks at him and they look at each other...kavin silently applies savlon on her hand

kavin- ho gaya!

riya- kya?

kavin- kaam!

he leaves her hand and smiles at her and she smiles at him back but a confused smile :/

riya(pov)- no riya no! tu aisa mat kar! yeh pyaar kistarting hoti hai pata hai! movie mei bhi yehi hota hai! you have to stay out of this !

saying this she continues her work and goes with kavin in his to the bureau. on the way back to the bureau

riya- tumhari koi gf nahi hai?

kavin- nahi you know m really a dashing cute handsome boy!

riya- oh really i know how dashing you are!

kavin- waise tumhe koi mila nahi kya abhi tak koi?

riya- nah! koi mere layak nahi hai :P

saying this she gets down the car and enters the bureau and blinks at him. he smiles for a moment and then eyes her. really how cute she is!

**A/N- hehehehe! i know boring hai and stupid hai but ideas ka kya karein :D thank you bhumi98,sido,guest,maham,abhifan,mahi, ,ania, cid stars,nehabarve1 :D :D thank you so much guys! :D and preetz! waiting for you review friend! thank you som much yaar! do read this chapter and review :D :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! :D AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORY DEAR REVIEWERS :) sorry for the late update guys but what to do! i was very busy studies! studies! studies! well here is my new chapter hope you will enjoy it and ****DO REVIEW****!**

**recap- riya winks at kavin and goes inside the forensic lab...**

**At the forensic lab.**

kavin,riya,ishita and dushyant enters the lab and sees salunkhe watching for something...

**kavin-** sir aap kya dhoondh rahe hai?

**salunkhe**- tapori!

all- kya? tapori ?

**salunkhe**- abhijeet yaar!jab dekho aake mujhe tang karts rehta hai...(notices riya) yeh kaun hai?

**riya-** sir main riya...inspector riya...

**salunkhe-** acha well ab mai tum sabko laash ke baare mein bata ta hu...

salunkhe tells the cid member about the dead body but riya sees something and smiles constantly. this is noticed by salunkhe and tarika both but they ignore it. riya again smiles but this time salunkhe doesnt ignores it...

**salunkhe-** tum has kyu rahi ho?

**riya(laughing)**- sir yeh periodic table :P isme lithium ko toh magnesiun ki jagah daal diya aapne :P aur magnesium ko litium ki jagah!

tarika and salunkhe in disbelief wach the chart and it was wrong :P

**tarika-** haan riya...par..ugh! leave it! aur mujhe is evidence par se...(she continues to tell kavin about the evidence)

after sometime the team leaves the FL and gets a clue where they land up in neeraj sachdeva's house**(played by avinesh rekhi). **They see a body fully covered by blood and it is revealed to be him. riya is unaware of this she walks to see a photo which she recognizes neeraj as his best college friend in london.

**riya(rushing)**-sir yeh photo toh neeraj ki hai!

**dushyant**- yeh neeraj kaun hai!

**kavin-** riya kahi yeh ...(pointing to the dead body) yeh neeraj to nahi?

riya watches the body and she gets teary eyed loosing her best friend...she recalls the fun time she spent with her bestie and cries. kavin comes up to console her.

**kavin-** kya yeh neeraj hi hai?

**riya-** sir agar yeh neeraj nahi hota toh kya mai ro rhi hoti?

**kavin**- par koi ise kyu maarega?

**riya-** mujhe pata hota toh main nahi dhoondh ke uski gardan madood deti?

**kavin(exhausted)**- ishita ise gaaadi mei le jao aur dushyant laash ko FL bhijwane ka intezaam karo.

ishita takes riya to the car and neeraj's body is sent to the FL. kavin finds neeraj's mobile in which riya's photos are there and some are edited which clearly indicated that neeraj loved riya but riya wasnt aware of it. kavin gets jealous,he doesn't knows why but he is jealous...later he finds some more other clues of neeraj dearly loving riya. in neeeraj's call logs he find that the last no. dialled was not saved. kavin decides to track that no and takes his phone with him. all the way to track the caller riya was tensed so he stopped the car.

**riya-** gaadi kyu rok di?

**kavin-** rear view mirror mei toh dekho! :P

**riya-** kya?

**kavin-** dekho yaar!

riya watches her eyes to be red and swelled.

**kavin-** ita roti bhi ho tum! i didnt knew dat!

**riya**- kaise na royu mai? mera bestie tha voh! and hes dead! m shocked!

**kavin-** dont worry yaar! ham use arrest karne jaa rhe haina aur waise bhi crimanl almost hamare haathon mei hai! (ruffles his hair)

**riya-** oh really? kaise?

**kavin-** c'mon yaaar!maine bahut sahi investigation kari hai! aur jo last dialled no tha na voh abhibhav mahatre ka tha. well know don!

**riya-** wow!

**kavin-** toh madam aap please apna mooh dho lijiye aur yeh dekho tumne toh napkins bhi khatam kar diye!

**riya-** hmm...

kavin gets down to get some coffee from the coffee store while riya washes her face in the sits in the car to find coffee and a note sticked on it saying"for ultimate drama queen" and another coffee with another note sticked on it saying "for the dashing superhero". riya gets angry on it and writes "for ultimate irritating officer/senior". kavin fnds the note and throws it out eyeing riya and riya also does the same. after a while they find the culprit and he is sentenced to be unged.

**dushyant-** chalo case toh khatam hua!

**sachin**- seriously! main toh thak gaya tha compputer ke saamne baith baith ke!

**purvi**- hhmmm...par riya ko kya hua?

**sachin-** use toh kavin aur ishita dekh rhe the...filhaal voh terrace pr hai.

**purvi-** tumhe bahut pata hai uske baare mein! ki voh kaha hai? kya kar rahi hai? itini sad kyu hai...etc...etc...etc

**sachin(smiles)**-jealous!?

**purvi(angrily)**-jealous my foot! :P

purvi walks away but sachin remains there smiling at her. when he gets home he packs the dress which he got for purvi and goes to her home. knowing that she is sleeping he goes through the pipe and enters her house . he goes to her bedroom only to find her sleeping. he places the dress there and silently kisses her forehead. he smiles at her cute sleeping face but he doesn't have time to admire her for long! so he gets down the pipe and walks back toh his home. next morning purvi wakes up to find a note and a gift. the note says "dont get lost anywhere...you're so beautiful...love to you. also dear,find me if you can! your lover" purvi smiles and opens the gift box to find her dearly dresss there.

**purvi(jumping)**- yay! great! i got it finally! hmmm...toh secret admirer mujhe aapko dhoondhna toh padega hi.

the scene shift to shreya's house.

we see shreya making food for herself and riya while riya is dancing on her favourite song.

**shreya(pov)**- pata nahi kaisi hai yeh? kal iske best friend ka khoon hua aur aaj yeh dance kar rhai hai! well mujhe toh isse kuch seekhna chahiye..chahe conditons kaise bhi ho hame hamesha haste khelte rehne chahiye. cool! par yeh meri condition kya hai! jo main nahi chahit voh ho raha hai...but shreya...life must go on. jo hota hai ache ke liye hi hota hai.

**shreya**- arrey riyu! tu jaake taiyaar toh hoja!

**riya-** mujhe toh yeh tumse bhi kehna chahiye yaar!tum bhi toh cid mei ho!

**shreya**- nahi yaar! main cid ki ab bas ek ex cop hu!

**riya(stops dancing**)- and why is it so?

**shreya(stirring the soup)**- aisa isiliye kyunki siddarth ke mumma papa apni bahuon ko kaam nahi karne dena chahte. unki family mei bas ladke kaam kar sakte hai!

**riya-** yikes! itne old khyalo wali family toh maine kabhi nahi dekhi! main toh abhi bhi keh rahi hu. reject karde siddharth ko!

**shreya(angry)**- how can you say that riya? mere mom dad ne siddharth ko mere liye pasand kiya hai! main unki ummedin nahi tod sakti hu! tumhe samajh tabhi aat jab tumhre mom dad is duniya mei hote toh!

saying this shreya wlks away but it seems that her sattement hasn't affected riya at all.

**riya(pov)**- pata nahi ise kya ho gaya hai? main sad toh yeh khush! yeh sad toh main khush! god knows kya ho raha hai!

she goes to her room and gets ready to go to the bureau! before going she finds a not sticked to her phone sayin "sorry". it was sticked by shreya. riya smiles at her and she waves bye to shreya.

**shreya(pov)**- kaash main bhi iski tarah hoti! nah parvah karti hai kisi ki feelings ke baare mein aur naahi kisi ko hurt karti hai. bas khuhs rehti hai! so good!

**at the bureau.**

riya walks in to find everyone working...

**riya(shouting)**- hello people! whatsup?!

**all-** shhh...acp sir!

**riya-** oh kay! so sorry! toh aaaj batao ki kya plan hai!

**purvi-** aaj ke liye bhi plan chahiye tujhe ka riya?

**riya-** c'mon yaar! socho aga aaj koi case nahi aaya toh?

**daya-** aarey riya aisa thodi na hoga...case hamesha aata hai

**riya(eating pringles)**- haan par mere paas ek case hai.

**abhi-** kya?

**riya-** shreya sir!meri badi sati savitri behen shreya!

**nikhil-**ab kya hua use?

**riya-**hmm...suabh subah mere upar bhadak gayi pagal! ki main cid ki ex cop hu aur mainshaadi ke baad kaam nahi karugi! etc...etc...etc...

**dushynat-** kitini purani socha hai shreya ke to-be in-laws ki!

**riya-** toh man bhi toh vahi keh rahi hu! waise chalo jabtak koi case nahi aata toh sab panja ladate hai! :P

**pankaj**- rehne do riya! tumhe toh sab hara denge!

**riya-** c'mon pehle tum hii dekhlo!

pankaj and riya fights but riya ends up winning.

**freedy**- yeh kya kiya pankaj! tumne to meri naak katva di!

**pankaj-** sir itna mat boliye aap bhi dekhiye!

riya and abhijeet fight but riya again wins.

**daya-** yeh kya abhijeet! tumne toh ab mer naak katwa di!

**abhi-**chal beta chal!tu bhi kehl riya ke saath yeh toh tujhe bhi hara degi!

riya and daya fight for long but riya again wins.

**riya-** hehehehehe! :P anyone else!

all have a match with riya but everytime she wins..

**riya-** kya hua? itni jaldi sab haar rahe hai? not expected! -_-

**a voice**- mere saath ek match!

**riya-** rehne do kavin! tumhe fracture ho jayega! :P

**kavin-** oh really yeh dekho(showing his muscles) inse toh khooni bhi darr jaate hai!

**riya**- really! chalo phir dekhte hai ki tumahre in fake muscles mei kitna dum hai :P

riya and kavin sit on the chairs and some cheering for riya some for kavin.

**kavin**-lets start!

**riya-** ek minute!

**kavin-** darr gayi astrologer! :P apna future dekh liya kya tumne?

**riya-** apna toh nahi loser par tumahara dekh liya! nikhil crcocin aur flxon le ao apne kavin sirr ke liye!

**nikhil-** lekin kavin sir ko kabbhi inki zaroorat nahi padegi!

**dushyant-** haan mera yaar bada strong hai!

**kavin-** thank you mere jisri dost!

**riya-** ho gaya dostana! ab maa da ladla par dono dance karoge kya?

everyone laugh out loud.

**riya-** leke aao nikhil yaar!

nikhil brings a glass of water and the two medicines and places them on the table.

**kavin-** i dont need it riya!

**riya-** you will need it

she quickly winks at kavin cutely and riya puts his arm down :P kavin is lost in her cute winks and smiles...

**riya-** aa gaya maza? muscle carrier kahi ke ( she gives hi five to the girls)

kavin is lost...

**dushyant&nikhil-** kavin!

**kavin(lost and smiling)-** nikhil ek crocin ki tablet dena please! (smiles)

**nikhil-** kya? sir? aap hosh mei toh hai!

**kavin(lost smiling)-** deo na!

nikhil and dushynat Gives each other a evil smile while kavin goes to attend a call...

riya comes inside munching her pringles chip while she gets a call of a new case reported.

**riya-** yeh lo! gayi life tel lene!

**kavin**- kya hua?

**riya-** case aay hai yaar! chalo sab! harinagar!

they go to investigate the case but realize that it is a trap... all of them do the firing on the goons but one goon gets hold riya

**goon-** band kar firing varna mai iska behja uda dunga!

**riya-** heehehehe! tu ruk !

riya hits the goon with her elbow and kills him on the spot. while another goon catches her and takes her inside a van. kavin notices this a struggles to get riya out from there. while getting her out hind hand comes in between the door. taking the advantage the goon takes riya but she frees herself and fires upon them. soon they end up killing the goons.

**at the bureau.**

riya goes to the terrace to find kavin there with a picture in his hands and teary eyyed. riya sees him and goes to him. she takes his hand

**riya-** kya zaroorat thi heropanti karne ki?

**kavin-** voh log tumhe le jaate toh?

**riya-** toh? arrey yaar! tumhe nahi pata jo mujhe pata hai?

**kavin-**nahi mujhe nahi pata jo tumhe pata hai!

**riya-** phir to mujhe tumhe bata padega jo mujhe pata hai taki tumhe pata rahe.

**kavin**- toh batao jo tumhe pata hai aur tum mujhe bata rahi ho taaki mujhe pata rahe!

**riya-** yehi ki main karate mei black belt hu!

**kavin-** tumhe yeh pata hai!

**riya-** haan!

**kavin-** riya voh goons bahut khatarnak the...tumhari black belt se tumhe koi fayda nahi hota! voh toh acha tha ki maine tumhe bacha liya!

**riya-**haan! waise thank you kavin! for saving me!par promise me tum rajnikanth nahi banoge vapas! aur agar banna haina toh chalo chambal ki ghaati saare daakuon ko tum hi maarke laana :P

kavin smiles at this statement

**riya-** waise tumse ek baat puchu?

**kavin** -haan! kyu nahi!

**riya-** yeh picture kiski hai?

**kvain**(teary)- mere dost ki...ham college mein besties the. ek din hamare picnic spot par kuch goons aa gaye aur bilkul aaj ki tarah tumhari tarah use le jaa rahe the. main use ghayal hone ki vajah se bach nahi paaya. par aaj tumhe bacha ke lag rahg raha hai ki jaise meri galti ko usne maaf kar diya ho...

riya- no worries! :) aisa hi hua hai...!

some poeple who are sneeking at them from slightly door open are none other than dushyant,abhi,daya,ishita,purvi nd sachin.

**dushyant-** lagta hai sab kaam kar raha hai!

**daya**-yaar dushyant abhi toh story shuru hui hai!

**ishita-** ahaan aur pyaar ko banne mei time lagta hai sir!

**purvi-** i agree with you ishita!

**sachin-** ab bas in dono ki kahani ache se chalti rahe.

**abhi-** voh sab toh theek hai lekin abhi yaha se chalo varna dono hame chodengi nahi!

they all go from there and the daye ends on a good note.

**A/N- GUYS PLEASE DO TELL ME THAT HOW WAS THE STORY! ABHI TAK ON 48 REVIEWS I HAVE GOT. THIS IS MY 4TH CHAPTER...SO PLEASE DO REVIEW :) MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) ENJOY! **


	5. Chapter 5

***************************HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!*****************************

**hello everyone! :) happy new yearto all :) may this year bring brightness,joy,happiness and loads and loads Of love to your life :) and i am really sorry for not updating you all :( actually my laptop got some kind of problem -.-"m sorry guys really really sorry! :-D lets get back to the chapter :) here we go! :) **

**At shreyas residence**

Riya comes home from Bureau and hurriedly keeps her sling bag on the sofa but it falls of...

Riya (irritated)-oh god! Aaj mujhse itni saari cheezein kyu gir rahi hai?! What is wrong today? (putting the bag up and sitting) sometimes gravity should forget its purpose!

Shreya(from the kitchen)- arrey gravity ko maro goli! Yeh batao ki aaj kya hua?

Riya- you toh dont talk to me! Liar!

Shreya-kyu maine kya kiya!

Riya- acha! Mujhse kehti ho ki tumne cid chod di! Aur aaj list mei tumhara naam tha!

Shreya- konsi list?

Riya- yehi koi undercover operation ke liye ! Mujhe toh voh list mei bas sign karna tha kyunki nayi officer hu na toh check karne ke baas we were supposed to sign.

Shreya- acha voh sab chod! (taking her to the kitchen) meri help kar! Chal muh haath dho le!

Riya- behen behen na rahi! :p aate se kaam :( -.-

Shreya- par mujhe bhi toh dekh! Subah se lagi hui hu! Vaise kal mummy papa aa rahe hai california se! Toh yeh jitna bhi bikhra hua samaan haina use hata dena!

Riya- yep sure! Mai aayi fresh hokar!

After some time they clean the mess and eat the dinner. Shreya goes to sleep in her room while riya is confused what to do to bring dareya back. She checks her phone and its 10:47 pm.

Riya(pov)- itna kaam karne ke baad itni bhaag daud karne ke baad mujhe toh ghar aate se hi so jaana chahiye. Par mujhe toh neend hi nahi aa rahi...sab sheeya ki strong chai ka kamaal hai(smiles) i am sure she will be a nice wife ,mother and daughter in law. Par daughter in law ka title dene ke liye daya sir aur shreya ki steeing toh karni hogi na! What to do!

Suddenly an idea strikes her and she opens her whatsapp, she creates a group named 'mission daya and shreya' and add kavin,dushyant,ishita,abhijeet,tarika,purvi,sachin and nikhil to the group.

The conversation begins...

Kabin- what..?! Okay...mission daya sjr and shreya! Not bad!

Dushyant- yeah! Its a must mission yaar..

Nikhil- haan they love each other so much...

Sachin- hey purvi bhi hai is group mein! So good! Ab plan kya hai.?!

Ishita- haan plan kya hai?

Tarika- arrey group admin!

Riya-RUKO! MUJHE BOLNE KA MAUKA TOH DIYA KARO!

Abhijeet- haan haan! Thik hai ! thik hai! Bolo kya plan banaye ham sab?

They continue the conversation and everyone gives the idea of patching them up. They land up on a plan and decide to execute it on the day of the sangeet. After this riya delets the group and dozes of to sleep. The next day on the dining table...

Riya- hey shru! Tera sangeet kab hai? 14th of january 2015?

Shreya- nahi behna! Its on 30th of january 2015...

Riya- oh sorry! Chal mei chalti hu!

Shreya- arrey kuch khaake toh ja!

Riya(running to the entrance)- canteen mei kha lungi! Bye di!

Riya drives of to the bureau and is about to enter the parking when kavin's car nearly touches her.

Riya(putting the windows down)- what is your problem? (putting her sunglasses up) and who is she? (pointing towards a girl in the car)

Kavin- my problem is you! And second answer this girl ( pointing towards the girl) is none of your buisness.

Saying this he goes up to park his car while riya is stunned to see this kind of behaviour of his...

Riya(pov)- ise kya hua? Itna weird behaviour? Shayad dimag ghoom gaya hai iska(wearing her glasses back) loser!

She also parks and gets down the car and head towards the bureau. She enters the bureau and sees everyone busy.

Riya- hey ishita yeh kavin ko kya hua?

Ishita- kavin ko kya hona hai? Haan bas aaya nahi abhi tak.

Daya- well listen aaj ham sabko aaj poora din exercise karna hai aur shooting practise.

All- kya?

Abhijeet- haan!

Purvi- matlab swimming,cycling,boxing,defence practise sab kuch karna hoga?

Dushyant- aur aaj hamara weight,height sab kuch dekha jayega?

Duo- haan bhai haan!

Daya- bas agar koi case aaya toh hamein jaana padega..

All(disagreement)- yes sir!

Then the door open wide and a girl steps in wearing a short skirt,t-shirt,high heels, straight hair and wearing a neon green headband. Then enters kavin escorting the girl. Everyone is in a state of shock,especially riya.

Kavin- hello everyone! This is madhura...my friend madhura naik...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

**hello! m back :) and yep! i read all the reviews and thank you very much guys for the reviews and recommendations :) and I came across one review that was a question that who is madhura by a guest or a reviewer...so i want to make 2 things clear... 1st is that madhura is an actor who worked in pkyek as "T" (pyaaar ki ye ek kahaani) and 2nd thing is that there will be no crossover between pkyek and cid. it is just that i am taking madhura as kavin college friend :) :D ! hope you are clear dear reviewer and lets begin with the chapter :) GET READY FOR SHOCKS AND TURNS ;)**

**At the bureau**

**kavin-** yeh madhura hai...madhura naik meri college ki dost. ham dono thik 5 saal baad vapas mil rahe hai.

**madhura-** yes kavin! and guys i was kavins or KV'S best friend you know.

**ishita-** great! par tum kya cid join kar rahi ho?

**madhura-** cid? omg! i wont! never ever! kitna kaam karna hota hai you know itni der dhoop mei kaam karte karte rashes ho jaate hai aur mujhe to sun allergy hai so a perfect no to my job in CID.

**everyone hides their laugh regarding madhura's girly comments on cid job.**

**divya(controlling her laugh)-** agar summers mei nahi toh winter ya phir rainy seasons? what do you think madhura?

**madhura(angry)-** oh god! tum toh mere peeche hi pad gayi ho bimbo is job ko lekar! main toh bas yaha KV ka kaam karne ka dhang dekhne aayi hu aur apni company setup karne aayi huna ki tumhari is naukaro jaisi naukri mei aane ke liye.

**riya(angry)-**you should not have said that madhura! you're in trouble...cid ki naukri ke baare mei chodo par how come you called divya a bimbo?

**madhura-**usse tumhe kya farak padta hai? voh tumhari behen hai kya?

**riya(angry)-** behen? haan hai behen jaisi hai! aur agar koi meri dost ya behen ko tang karta haina toh main use sar par chadhkar uska dhol baja deti hu! so you'd better not be saying anything worse or even bad about her or any one of them.

**saying this she and other officers leave angrily to the locker room while madhura taunts kavin about riya. kavin gets frustrated and secretly goes inside the girl officers locker room,when everyone leaves he goes up to her and keeps his hand angrily on one of the lockers. **

**Riya(tying her laces)- **haan haan pata hai ki tum hi ho! batao ab kya hua? kaise aayi tumhe meri yaad?

**kavin-** tum madhura se door rahogi! samjhi tum!

**riya(looking up at him)-** nahi samjhi mai!(again tying her laces down) elaborate karoge thoda?

**kavin(sighing)-** dekho riya, madhura meri bahut achi dost hai! tum agar usse ache se baat karogi tohvoh bhi karegi lekin tumhara behaviour galat that uske saath! kya hua agar usne divya ko bimbo bulaya toh? and vaise bhi usne sahi hi toh kaha?

**riya(standing up)-** tum toh rehne hi do kavin! tumse mujhe yeh ummed nahi thi ki tum kuch aisa bologe! you know what! chote logo ko bhi utni hi respect do jitni tum bade logo ko dete ho because ek choti si cheez bbhi na tumhara bahut kuch bigaad sakti hai

**just then a dust particle goes into his eye and kavin screams...**

**kavin-** aaahhhh...!

**riya(folding her arms)-**dekha ! and kavin i must tell you that mujhe tumse yeh umeed nahi thi ki tum kuch aisa bologe. i thought that you respect people but now i know that you dont.

**saying this she leaves kavin in pain to let him struggle with the dust particle and madhura watches this all. she rushes to kavin and helps him to get relief from that and she swears to get revenge on riya. the scene shifts to the cid gym where everyone is present including shreya.**

**shreya-**hey riya...can you increase the weight? aaj mera target hai ki mujhe yeh arm ki exercise 689 times to karni hi hai!

**riya(on treadmill)-** hey its great! but pehle mujhe yeh target khatam karne do! then tumhara dekha jayega.

**tarika(smiling at them)-** wait shreya mai karti hu!

**tarika is just putting the boulders down when madhura suddenly hits her and this causes the boulders to hit tarika's leg and cause a fracture.**

**tarika(shouting)-**aaahhhh!...! help me!

**abhijeet(running to tarika)-** tarika tum theek to hona! daya please ambulance ko call karo iska pair hil tak nahi raha hai(touches tarika's leg) aur shayad fracture hua hai! please call the ambulance

**daya-** haan abhijeet

**abhijeet-** madhura tum dekhke nahi chal sakti kya? yeh boulders uspe giraane ki kya zaroorat thi? tum pagal ho kya? pata bhi hai ki kitni severe chot ho sakti hai yeh! are you out of your senses?

**madhura-** i am sorry for your loss officer but she should have cleaned my way instead of standing there.

**tarika cries and shouts and abhijeet realises that it is not the right time to fight with madhura so he goes from there and the girls scold madhura badly for her nuisance especially riya. After when the ambulance is unable to reach due to the fog abhijeet picks up tarika in a bridal style and takes her to the hospital. There she gets medicines and doctor tells abhijeet that tarika has got a plaster on her leg and its a normal one. **

**In the bureau**

**shreya in walking in the corridor talking to someone on the phone and not noticing daya she collides into him,she is about to fall when he gets hold of her and saves her from falling ;) they have a cute eye-lock but it is disturbed by another nuisance of madhura and riya. -.- (ab toh bhagwaan hi maalik hai inka -.-)**

**madhura drops coffee at riya purposely which causes riya to again do a cat fight **

**riya(cleannig her shirt)-** tumhari problem kya hai? subah se mujhe tang kari jaa rahi ho...what do you want?

madhura(low voice)- to stay away from me and KV.

riya(folding her arms)-varna kya kar logi? maarogi mujhe? cmon! fight lets have a fight!

madhura- mai bacho se nahi ladti :P

riya- oh really! aur yeh jo bache haina yehi tum logo ko protect karte hai antankwaadiyon se! so dont ever do the mistake of underestimating me! aur aaj tum baal baal bachi ho kyunki agar tarika ko kuch ho jaata na ...anything severe toh tumhe sabse pehle main hi bureau se nikaalti.

madhura- haan tum aur kya karogi?

riya- bahut kuch kar sakti hu main and remember dont ever do the mistake of underestimating me.

madhura gets angry and drops the rest of the coffee on riya and walks away from there with kavin. while going kavin gives riya a "majboori hai " look and riya gives"teri is bestie ko toh mai dekh lungi" look. After sometime while madhura is going to the canteen to have some food riya hides behind a wall with 2 coffee cups and when madhura comes too close she drops the coffee on her.

madhura(cleaning her dress and then looking at her)- she was just...(cut by riya)

riya(dropping the rest of the coffee on her)- i am everywhere duh!

riya goes from there while madhura eyes her angrily and everyone gives hi-five to each other. at 7 madhura and kavin leave the bureau and rest everyone are in the bureau coming from the shooting room.

dushyant- aaj toh riya aur madhura ne coffee ki holi kheli hai!

ishita- haan! seriously aur abhi riya canteen aur corridor clean kar rahi hai...

dushyant- kyu madhura ne use kha atha kya?

ishita- nahi! aisa toh kabhi na ho! actually riya ko saaf safai rakhni bahut pasand hai toh isiliye voh sweepers ki help se saaf kar rahi hai.

dushyant(sitting on the chair)- hmm...vaise yeh madhura mujhe thodi bigdi hui si lagti hai...i mean lost case.

ishita(opening her desktop)- hmm...i am sure sir she is

ishita realises her mistake a she looks at dushyant who is boiling angry!

ishita(with horror)-so...sor...sor...sorry!

dushyant- good aage se no sorry no thank you and no sir!

dushyant brings his hand towards her and they both give hi-five to each other.

everyone comes in and starts working and riya comes a bit late changing her gym suit because of coffee. she puts a soothing song on her ipad so that everyone can work and she also goes to work. sachin observes purvi watching something on her phone and goes to her.

sachin- hey files khatam ho gayi kya?

purvi(hiding her phone and tears)- nahi yaar abhi bas karni hai...

sachin- kya hua purvi?

purvi- kuch nahi bas ek dost ki yaad aa rahi thi.

sachin- madhura aur kavin ko dekhkar!

purvi- oye bilkul nahi, use dekhkar to mujhe kans ki yaad aati hai :P

both of them laugh and again get back to work. the working hours are over so riya and shreya both go to their house to find shreya mom and dad there (shreya's mom-radha, shreya's dad-dev)

radha- aa gayi meri pariyaan!

riya and shreya both hug her

riya- maasi itne saalon baad! you are looking so beaultiful! aur aap toh bilkul heroine lag rahi hai ;)

radha- chal hat pagli! kuch bhi bolti hai! :P arrey yeh sab toh mai jaanti hu! ab kuch naya bahana bana mujhe impress karne ka :P :P ;)

shreya and riya laugh

dev- hamein oh koi poochta hi nahi hai!

shreya- aww dad! aapko toh sab poochenge!

riya- haan mausaji aapko ham kaise bhool jaye! aur yaad rakhiye ki aapko hamein aapke banaye hue special noodles bhi khilaane honge! ;)

dev- zaroor riya! aur batao kaisa hai london?

riya- london acha hi aur asli maza toh vaha par hindi bolne mei aata hai kyunki hindi koi samajhta hi nahi hai!

dev- sharaarti hoti ja rahi hai tu! ;)acha shreya aur riya shreya ke room mei jaake dekho! maine aur radha ne tumhare liye kuch khareeda hai california se

radha(keeping her tea cups on the table)- aur mr and mrs singh ne bhi tum dono ke liye gifts bheje hai! jao jaake dekho!

shreya&riya- wow gifts! ham abhi aaye!

both of them rush to shreya's rooms and find beautiful lehengas given by mr and mrs singh to shreya and riya and a dress given by dev and radha to both. shreya got a red lehenga with heavy embroidery on the end and riya got a silver lehenga with heavy embroidery at the end too. shreya got a pink dress while riya got a blue dress!

riya(whistels)-incredibly manish malhotra! isnt it shru!

riya looks at shreya who is holding the lehenga and is looking down at the floor.

riya(pov)-hmm...i know its difficult and different ab bas sangeet tak ruk ja shru sab theek karungi main!

shreya-sorry voh maine notice hi nahi kiya ki tu bula rahi hai! i know bahut acha hai! chal neeche chalte hai khaana ready hain...

shreya and riya leave and have dinner. after dinner shreya washes the plates while riya cleans them with a cloth. after doing this riya gets an email on her phone and she and shreya are very happy and excited to see the mail. they sleep excitedly and obviously talk about their excitement till late night. The next day boht the officers get ready and reach the bureau and find purvi there sitting and staring at a photo.

shreya(excitedly)-hi purvi(hugs purvi)

riya(comes in running and hugs purvi)-hi purvi!

purvi- aaj itni khusi kyu? itna hug shug? tum dono coffee with karan dekhke aaye ho kya jo itna muah-muah kar rahe ho?

riya- nahi par aaj toh baat hi tini exciting hai!

purvi- kya hua?

shreya-arrey voh ra...(noticing a man on at the entrance) aa gaye!

riya- what? yay!

both of them go and hug the man and the man is revealed to be rajat! :) :D the person who is shreya's and riya's brother and the person whos pic was in purvi's phone and she always stared at it!

purvi(pov)(teary)- what? rajat sir vapas aa gaye? taht so good! ab main yeh mauka miss nahi karungi! i will tell him that how much i love him!

sachin in car

sachin(looking at purvis pic in his phone)(pov)- ab main bhi time waste nahi karunga! purvi ko sab sach sach bata dunga!

the screen freezes on the trios face...

**A/N- SHOCKED rajvi lovers and sachvi lovers? :D :D :D :D and this is the first time that i am writing for rajvi but it will be a love triangle people! ;) so continue reading and REVIEWS WANTED ! ;) DO REVIEW GUYS :) :D! THANKX!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all :) ! M very upset with the reviews guys and i am tired to ask you all for the reviews. I thank heartly to all the reviewers who reviewed my story :) thank you so much :) and those people who secretly read the fic and think that it would be a curse for them to write a damm word of negativity or positivity,I am nearly thinking of mentioning this fic as my last one and i am making it very clear. Also i have many work to do and many tests to study for...so in a way leaving fanfic would be a nice option as you guys are not reviewing nd i have many thungs in my head. So now here you all go with the story and secret readers your negligence is not welcomed here so kindly find another writer and be silent. Thanks. **

**At the bureau**

Both the sisters seperate from rajat...

Riya- bhai! I cant believe that its you! Itne saalon baad!

Shreya- maine aapko bahut miss kiya bhai! Finally youre back!

Rajat(putting hands on their cheeks)- areey meri pyari behno! Mine bhi tumhe bahut miss kiya!

Riya- haan varna mujhe toh laga ki aap us choti si 4 years ki bachi ki pitai bhool gaye :P

Shreya- i still remember riya and rajat bhai ki ham dono behne aapki kaisi pitaii karti thi jab aap hame chocolate nahi dilate the :-D

Rajat- haan dekho apne bade bhai ko dono maarte the.

Abhijeet and daya enters and find rajat there...

Abhijeet(shocked)- yeh nahi ho sakta!

Daya(shocked too)- par aisa hi hua hai!

Abhijeet and daya rush to hug their small brother figure rajat.

Rajat- kaise hai aap dono sir? Aur abhijeet sir tarika kaisi hai?

Riya(low tone)- bas bhagwaan ne bachaya hai meri dost ko chudail ke vaar se

Rajat- kyaa?

Abhijeet- arrey nahi yaar bas voh exercise karte hue uske pair par ek visiter ne boulder gira diya tha. Kuch nahi hua bas normal fracture...

Rajat- hope voh thik ho jaye aur daya sir aap bataiye!

Daya- main hamesha thik tum batao how is CID New York?

Rajat- sir bahut acha hai bas apni mitti ki khusboo ki yaad bahut aati hai!

Daya- haan jahan cofort hota haina vaha ham sabhi ko bahut acha lagta hai :)

Suddenly then rajat sees purvi getting teary...

Rajat- arrey purvi meri dost (hugs her)

Purvi- rajat i missed you!

Rajat- i also missed you yaar aur ab rona mat!

Purvi smiles and see sachin and nikhil entering...

Nikhil- rajat sirr?

Sachin(not noticing)- arrey chodo use mujhse toh keh ke gaya tha ki baat bhi karega! Kahi nahi kari usne baat mujhse! I hate him! Langoti yaar langotiya naa raha

Nikhil makes him see rajat and sachin gets electrified shocked.

Rajat- sachin! Kaisa hai mere yaar! I missed you som much!

Sachin- i missed you too! Aur yeh kya hai yaar? Na koi caal na koi mail? Tum bhool gaye the kya mujhko?

Rajat- nahi yaar mai bas busy bahut tha toh sorry yaar!(going to nikhil) kaise ho nikhil?

Nikhil- bahut acha sir! Maine aapko bahut miss kiya ! After all you are like a big brother figure to me ! :)

Rajat- haan ab big bro aa gaya haina toh bas ab maze hi maze! Waise acp sir kaha hai?

acp- idhar rajat!

All of them turn to find acp there. Rajat hugs him.

Rajat- how are you sir?

Acp- bahut achha rajat! Bas mai abhi madagascar jaa rha tha salunkhe ke saath...ek conference ke liye.

Rajat-great sir!

Acp leaves and rajat gets a call. He goes a litte far to pick and shreya and riya sharewvil glances to each other. This makes purvi a little bit suspicious on rajat but ignores it.

Rajat- okay guys so mujhe abhi mausaji aur mausi se bhi mina hai toh. Sab mujhe restaurant red velvet mei milna.

Riya- bhai aap new officers se bhi toh milo! Unhe aise ignore mat karo!

Rajat- mai bas jaa hi raha tha unse milne pagli aur main kabhi kisi ko ignore nahi karta behna!

All the new batch introduce themselves to rajat and rajat invites all of them to come to the restaurant leaves and rall the officers go back to work. Kavin was looking at an disturbed riya whi was trying to focus on work. Later a case came and the officers went for the investigation. Since the culprit was non- literate so he got caught by the evening. He confessed that he killed is owners daughter. He was sentenced to jail. Then shreya looked at her watch and left with an unwilling riya to get ready at her house. The officers also left and decided to meet at red velvet at 8:30 pm.

At shreyas house.

Riya(doing work on her laptop)- tum mujhse kyu laai yaar! Mai tumhari tarah thodi na christmas tree banti hu!

Shreya(selecting dress)- par mujhe to taiyar hone mei time lagta haina!

Ruya- toh tere zyada time lene se mera kya relation hai?

Shreya- han tu aise jhalli nahi jayegi restaurant!

Riya(horror)- what? Mainbhi barbie dool nahi banungi!

Shreya- main jaanti thi! Isiliye yeh( handing her a packet) dress tere layi mai!

Riya looks at it and it was a simple olive green dress with a small black net shrug.(remember that twilight mein bella ne jo apni bday par pehna tha? Use sukirti kandpal par imagine karna) she qucikly hugs shreya and goes off to change. She wears the dress and wears black t straped wedges under wears a pink dress and skin colour heels on them. They drive with rajat to the restaurant and after sometime everyone starts coming but the shocking part is riya gets a call from kavin and she goes a bit far to attend it.

Riya- hello!

Kavin- hey riya please help me yaar!

Riya- kyu i am your junior right? Mujhse kya kaam aa gaya tumhe?

Kavin- yaar i am sorry for that extremely sorry but please help me!

Riya- okay okay par kya hua?

Kavin- tum neeche aao parking mei..B12 mei meri gadi khadi hai!

Riya goes down and find kavin in black coat and white shirt wearing jeans. She goes to him but he signals her to sit in the car.

Riya- ab batao ki kya hua? Tumhe meri help kyu chahiye?

Kavin- actually main tumse sorry bolna chahta hu for that madhuras nuisance.

Riya(smiles)- its okay! Aur waise bhi tumhari pagal gf hai toh pagal hona toh obvious hai! :P

Kavin- hey aisa mat bol but please help me!

Riya(sighs)- bolo!

Kavin- actually madhura mere dad ke kareebi dost ki beti hai! Main jaha jaata tha madhura mere peeche peeche aa jaati thi...same school same class same college same batch but not same job because dcp sir ne use bahut baar reject kar diya hai. Mere dad ke marne ke baad mujhe madhura ki family ne hi dekha aur sambhala. Mai madhura ko ek achi dost ka draja de toh sakta hu par gf ka ya phir wife ka nahi.

Riya- main point please -.-

Kavin- riya madhura mujhse india shaadi karne aayi hai!

Riya- what? Arey you in your senses?

Kavin- yes i am aur aaj i have to get rid of her !

Riya- mai main nikhil divya sachin and purvi se baat karti hu! Shayad koi solution mil jaye! Abhi i have to go

Riya goes from there but finds kavin taking something from his collar like a microphone but she isnt sure of it .

A/N- Toh guys the story will be continued and please review! Tckr!


End file.
